cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Luminous Aura
Overview Luminous Aura is the Peacebringer secondary power set. Peacebringers can generate Luminous Aura to grant themselves incredible defensive capabilities. Power Tables Peacebringer The Luminous Aura powerset is the secondary powerset for Peacebringers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Luminous Aura powerset. Conserve Energy You can focus for a moment to conserve your energy. After activating this power, you expend less Endurance on all other powers for a while. }} }} Essence Boost You can activate this power to increase your maximum Hit Points for a short time. Essence Boost also grants you resistance to Toxic damage. }} }} }} }} Group Energy Flight You can endow your nearby teammates with Flight. Be mindful! Your friends will fall if you run out of Endurance or if they travel too far away from you. Group Fly travel speed is slower than Fly. Flying heroes suffer from reduced Accuracy. }} }} Incandescence Kheldians have a natural mild resistance to Energy and Negative Energy damage. This is an auto power that is always on, and costs no Endurance. }} Light Form When you activate Light Form, you become pure Kheldian light energy and are extremely resistant to most damage. You are also partially protected from some Disorient, Immobilization, Hold, and Sleep effects. Endurance recovery is also increased. While in Light Form, you can shape shift into Bright Nova or White Dwarf form. Light Form costs little Endurance to activate, but when it wears off you are left exhausted and drained of almost all health and endurance. }} }} }} }} Quantum Flight You shift your quantum matrix and become more energy than matter. No longer bound by the laws of normal physics, you become Intangible to other entities and can Fy at high speeds. Quantum Flight grants some Stealth as well as faster than normal Flight speed, but at a higher Endurance cost. You cannot affect other targets while Quantum Flight is active. }} }} Quantum Shield When you toggle on Quantum Shield, you become highly resistant to Energy and Negative Energy damage. Recharge: Fast }} }} }} Reform Essence Through perfect control of your body and energy, you can concentrate for a few moments and Heal yourself. }} }} }} Restore Essence Should you fall in battle, you can restore your essence and bring yourself from the brink of death. You will be restored with half your Hit Points and no Endurance. }} }} Shining Shield When you toggle on your Shining Shield, you create an energy barrier that grants you high resistance to Smashing and Lethal damage. }} }} }} Thermal Shield When you toggle on Thermal Shield, you emit tendrils of Kheldian energy that gives you resistance to Fire and Cold damage. }} }} }} White Dwarf Kheldians are masters of energy and matter. A Peacebringer can transform into a massive unstoppable energy beast known as a White Dwarf. When you choose this power, you will have access to six other powers that can only be used while in this form. You will not be able to use any other powers while in White Dwarf form. White Dwarf has awesome resistance to all damage except Psionics, as well as Controlling effects. White Dwarf form also has improved Endurance recovery, but is limited to melee attacks. *Also see Dwarf_Form_Bug 125px|right }} }} }} }} White Dwarf Strike The White Dwarf Strike is a moderate melee attack that releases Kheldian light on impact, which can knock down foes and reduce a target's Defense. This power is only available while in White Dwarf form. White Dwarf Smite White Dwarf Smite is a powerful melee attack that can that can often Disorient or knock down opponents. White Dwarf Smite can also bring down fliers, and reduce their Defense. This power is only available while in White Dwarf form. White Dwarf Sublimation Through perfect control of your body and energy, you can concentrate for a few moments and Heal yourself. This power is only available while in White Dwarf form. White Dwarf Flare You channel the might of your Kheldian energy into the very earth itself. The ground erupts and cracks with luminous energy, blasting all nearby foes, knocking them back and reducing their Defense. This power is only available while in White Dwarf form. White Dwarf Step White Dwarfs can Teleport long distances. White Dwarf Step has no recharge time, and can be activated without pause as long as you have Endurance. White Dwarf Antagonize This power attracts the attention of a foe and all those around him. Use this to pull villains off of an ally in trouble. Antagonize has a very high success rate that can be improved with Accuracy Enhancements. External Links * |Archetype=Peacebringer|Type=Defensive}} Category:Power sets